


You Feed Her Well Yet I'll Try And Do It Better

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: Kara is in line at Big Belly Burger and while she is waiting to order, she thinks of a certain CEO and smiles. She knows that Lena works late and oftentimes goes days without eating. So, once she reaches the front of the line, she orders Lena’s usual. She knows she has two reports to finish as well as having to do a quick sweep of the city as Supergirl, but how could she not bring her best friend food? She calls James quickly to make sure Lena hadn’t eaten yet today since she assumes he does things like this for her all the time, but he says he doesn’t know. So, Kara hangs up and tells him she’s got it covered.ORKara surprises Lena with Big Belly Burger, as she had told James she was going to do. So why in Rao's name was James standing in front of Lena with a bag of food in his hand and a look on his face that Kara did not like.





	You Feed Her Well Yet I'll Try And Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell from the summary, I don't like James anymore. Sorry, but he is holding my baby Lena back.

Kara is in line at Big Belly Burger and while she is waiting to order, she thinks of a certain CEO and smiles. She knows that Lena works late and oftentimes goes days without eating. So, once she reaches the front of the line, she orders Lena’s usual. She knows she has two reports to finish as well as having to do a quick sweep of the city as Supergirl, but how could she not bring her best friend food? She calls James quickly to make sure Lena hadn’t eaten yet today since she assumes he does things like this for her all the time, but he says he doesn’t know. So, Kara hangs up and tells him she’s got it covered. 

Instead of flying and putting the food at risk, Kara takes her time to walk there. It’s only ten minutes after all and the food shouldn’t get that cold. And as she’s walking, she lets her mind wander to the thing it always does. Or should she say the someone it always does? Lena will never know though. Kara will never tell her she’s in love with her. She can’t. All she can settle for is being her best friend. And a best friend can bring her best friend food. It’s normal, right?

Kara is now riding up the elevator of L-Corp. And when she reaches the top floor where Lena’s office is located, Jess smiles at her. Kara smiles back and goes to open the large grey doors, but Jess waves her over.

“James is in there.”

“What do you mean James is in there?” 

“He just arrived with food.”

“Food?”

“Yes. That’s what I said, Kara.” Jess is looking at Kara confusedly since the girl now dawns a face of shock and anger. 

“But, I told him… I… I told him I was getting her food.”

“A misunderstanding maybe?”

“No. This wasn’t a misunderstanding. Excuse me, Jess.” Kara leaves Jess raising her eyebrow, like Lena usually does, when she begins to walk into Lena’s office.

Kara is met with the sight of Lena sitting at her desk and James lingering in front of it. They must not have been talking because Lena immediately looks over at her.

“Kara! What a surprise.” James whips his head around and sighs at Lena’s announcement.

“I could actually say the same thing about James being here.” Kara puts herself directly next to James so that both Lena and he can see her. “Isn’t that right James?”  
“I thought you were kidding.”

“I don’t kid around when it comes to food or Lena’s health.”

“I’m sorry, what are you two talking about?” Lena raises her eyebrow just like Jess had a minute ago. She looks at the bags of food in both Jame’s and Kara’s hands and she becomes even more perplexed.

“I told Mr. Olsen here that I was coming by with Big Belly Burger for you since I had assumed you hadn’t eaten today.”

“You assumed correctly.”

“And he said that he didn’t know if you hadn’t, so I figured why not stop by with your favorite guilty pleasure and find out?”

“Did you really get me the #3 combo with extra pickles?”

“Can Kryptonite kill me?”

“You’re my favorite.” Lena laughs at Kara’s morbid humor. She figures it has something to with how annoyed she looks at James right now.

“Well, Lena. I brought you kale salad and an orange.”

“James, as much as I appreciate that, why would you come here when Kara told you she was on her way?”

“Because you’re my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, but you could’ve visited me any other time with food, not that you normally do or anything.”

“I’m a busy man, Lena.”

“And I’m not a busy woman? I always take time out of my day to be with you despite the fact that I own and run two major companies and am doing countless experiments in my lab.”

“Maybe I should go, Lena.” Kara shifts uncomfortably. “He is your boyfriend after all.”

“Kara, you’re my best friend and you brought me food. I don’t want you to go.”

“You’re picking her over me?”

“James, I can see you at home. I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this when you caused it in the first place. Why couldn’t you just settle for dinner later instead of sabotaging Kara’s plans?”

“Because I’m jealous!”

“What could you possibly be jealous of?”

“You don’t see it, do you?”

“James.” Kara warns. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what, Kara? Tell her that you’re in love with her? Tell her that you purposefully take away my time with her so that you can have more of it?”

“I do not take away time you have with her! You’re her boyfriend. You choose when to be present. It’s not my fault that you’re never around for her. You don’t check on her ever! I do. I’m the one who knows her. Not you.”

“Are you kidding? We’ve been together for almost a year.”

“Well, it won’t ever reach a full year.” Lena’s words pierce the tension-filled air and everyone freezes.

“What?”

“You heard me, James. I’m done.”

“How are you done just like that?”

“Because the way you’ve been treating Kara in this conversation has made me incredibly uncomfortable. She’s my best friend, James! And at that, she used to be one of your closest friends. So, it makes me wonder how you treat her when I’m not around.”

“All this over some food? You’re serious?”

“Leave the kale salad.”

“Lena…”

“Tell Jess to take your name off the list on the way out too.” James is seething with anger and also hiding his sadness. But, he leaves like he’s asked. “I’m sorry you had to be here for that, Kara.”

“No, Lena. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here, then you wouldn’t have broken up and-”

“It was long overdue. I didn’t feel like we were a team. He wasn’t the angel on my shoulders. He wasn’t my co-captain. He was holding me back from being at the forefront. I’m tired of feeling worthless and unheard next to him.”

“You’re neither of those things, Lena.”

“Well, thank you for always being the person that I needed to get through the day. Over time, you’ve made me realize that wanting to get through the day isn’t enough. I should want to get through life. I should want more for myself.”

“I’m happy to have helped you figure that out. I’m sorry I kept pushing him on you though. I really thought it was something you wanted. And I also didn’t want to see you lonely. I’ve only ever wanted you to have the world, Lena. Being a Luthor hasn’t been easy on you.”

“I know. But, enough about that, I don’t want our food getting cold.”

“Of course.” Kara opens the bag in front of her. “Your fries, m’lady.”

“Speaking of m’lady, I recall James mentioning something about you wanting to be mine.”

“Oh, that. Well, umm, you see. I’m not... I can’t-”

“It’s okay, Kara. Eat your food. We have all the time in the world to talk.” Lena smiles warmly at Kara before throwing a fry at her and winking. “I don’t need a starving Kryptonian on my hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. College is a pain in the ass and so are people.


End file.
